Legends of Nemoreeve SYOC
by Marsa The Redeemed
Summary: SYOC Original Story. Rated M for Mature content and themes. May include AFF related material. Not the typical Fantasy story of good beating evil. Story line is ever evolving depending on the characters in it.
Legends of Nemoreeve

So I've come to a conclusion as to why I don't write Naruto fanfic anymore. I hated the way the series ended and have lost all inspiration to write its characters. Now I know that some of the stories were stopped before the series ended but I didn't like the direction the manga was taking which started my descent into just outright hating the whole thing. I've decided to shift my focus to different series and try my hand at the SYOC genre. So I'll be doing this original story with SYOC, a SYOC RWBY story, and a SYOC Zoids story.

I'll leave my other stories up for a bit before taking them all down so that people won't have to read incomplete work. So this is an Original story of mine that I have had the idea to publish. As for now I'm going to do it as a fanfic. If for any reason in the future I want to publish it, I will reach out to everyone who submitted a character and get permission to use their character for the story as well as give a shout out to them within the story.

Template

Name:

Age:

Race (Read Below):

Biography:

Appearance:

Alignment:

Occupation (If Any):

Combat role (If any):

Nobility Rank (If any):

Army Rank (If any):

Specialization (If any):

Equipment (If any):

Companion (Orc and Dragonkin only):

Feral Form (Werebeast only):

Notable Misc. Info:

Here is a brief summary of the races as well as they're pros and cons.

-Dragonkin – Born of the Avatar Freyero, dragon have a natural affinity for fire as well as immunity. Dragonkin have a natural bond with dragons and can bond with one for life. Physical strong the Dragonkin is able to hold its own against orcs and trolls but has low offensive magic skills preferring to use their natural fire breath for ranged attacks. (Maximum Age Limit = 500-600)

Pros - High strength and defense. Immunity to fire. Natural Flight. Dragon companion.

Cons – Weak offensive magic. Ice magic is especially effective against it. Aside from fire immunity possess no other immunities.

-Dwarves – Born of the Avatar Holthgrim, dwarves are hardy and strong. Able to transform into living stone. Knowledgeable in runic magic with strong affinity for earth and nature elements. Technically inferior to other races. (Maximum Age Limit = 100-150)

Pros – Above average strength and defense with the ability to use magic. Stone Avatar form further increases strength and defense.

Cons – Inferior technology makes them unable to utilize combustible items such as steam engines or flintlock guns.

-Elves – Born of the Avatar Ghyhera, elves are quick dexterous fighters and casters. Having higher reflexes than other races gives the elves an advantage when using ranged weaponry. Their longevity has allowed them to master arcane magic with affinity for fire, water, ice, and life. (Maximum Age Limit = 700-1000)

Pros – Average physical traits with high dexterous and above average magical abilities. Four different natural affinities for magic.

Cons – Limited to use of traditional weaponry. (i.e Swords, bows) specialize as either physical fighter or magic caster.

-Dark Elves – Born of the Avatar Umbranya, dark elves are the strongest of magic casters. They're high affinity for magic allows them access to all its trees including arcane, runic, spiritual, shamanistic, and totemic. Natural affinity for dark arts including necromancy blood magic and curses. They're affinity for magic has robbed them of physical prowess however with a rare few ever studying martial arts. (Maximum Age Limit = 800-1100)

Pros – High magical capabilities. Able to use all forms of magic.

Cons – Weak physical stature. High level magic depletes stamina quickly. Weak to light magic.

-Vampires – Born of the Avatar Elunatia, vampires have a natural affinity for dark magic. Vampires specialize in blood magic but can also use necromancy. Their above average physical traits make them formidable combatants. However, being born of darkness they are severely weakened during the daytime with all of their abilities dropping to the level of an average human. Feeding during the day will increase their abilities to above average and feeding at night will put their abilities on par physically with Dragonkin and magically with dark elves temporarily. (Maximum Age Limit = Nigh Immortal continuously age)

Pros – Average physical abilities. Affinity for Dark magic. Able to gain temporary boost from drinking blood.

Cons – Severely weakened during daytime. Requires blood during the day to have above average stats. Weak to holy magic.

-Werebeast – Born of the avatars Elunatia and Umbranya, the werebeasts' duality dampens their magical ability to almost nothing but makes up for it by giving them incredible physical prowess. Possess a feral form to increase their already extraordinary abilities a single werebeast can go toe to toe with an average of three to five Dragonkin at one time. (Maximum Age Limit = 95-135)

Pros – Physically the strongest creature with superior speed over other races.

Cons – No affinity for magic, limited to bare knuckle brawling and teeth/claws. Physical Strength matched only by Ogres. Physical defense lower than avatar form dwarves.

-Humans – Born of the Avatars Suska and Honsew, humans are the only race capable of using both Holy and Light magic to defend themselves from the creatures of darkness. Average abilities across the board humans can specialize into many areas from warrior or spell knight to wizard or tracker. (Maximum Age Limit = 75-115)

Pros – Jack of all trade in terms of stats. Able to use all kinds of technologies.

Cons – Master of none makes the human race unable to outclass the other races in any one area.

-Half-Breeds – Half-breeds are born from the union of two separate races and not directly created by the avatars. They're dual bloodline gives them access to unique traits not found in other races. (Maximum Age Limit = ? Depends on their heritage)

Pros – Able to access unique traits from parenting races (i.e Werebeast-Dark Elf hybrid is strong and can use magic)

Cons – Traits inherited are a diminished form than pure-bloods.

-Orcs – Born of the avatar Osirion, orcs were by nature aggressive, confrontational, and destructive. Very territorial and tribal the orcs practice shamanistic magic with an affinity for nature and life. Their strength is on par with that of Dragonkin and trolls with average magical abilities to help them. With a close connection to nature through their shamanistic magic orcs are able to tame wildlife such as wolves, birds, or wild cats for combat. (Maximum Age Limit = 90-130)

Pros – Strength on par with Dragonkin. Average Magical abilities. Can tame animal companions.

Cons – Low magical resistance, inferior technology.

-Ogres – Born of the avatar Osirion, the ogres are the strongest of his creations. With a higher natural defense than werebeast an ogre matches them pound for pound in a physical fight but are generally slower than werebeast. Ogres dabble in both shamanistic and spiritual magic mainly for healing and increasing their physical traits. (Maximum Age Limit = 100-175)

Pros – Physical strength on par with werebeast with higher defenses. Can use low level magic.

Cons- Magic limited to healing and buffing. Speed is only average compared to other physical traits.

-Trolls – Born of the avatar Osirion, trolls are closely related to orcs. Their physical stature is on par with their cousins but their aptitude for magic is higher with an affinity for spiritual magic as well as shamanistic. Trolls dwell into voodoo arts of spiritual magic to bend others to their will or summon familiars from the spirits of the dead. (Maximum Age Limit = 80-120)

Pros – High physical abilities with access to two magical affinities. Able to temporarily summon the spirit of dead creature as a familiar.

Cons – Low magical resistance, Susceptible to mind control or possession via misuse of magic, inferior technology limits trolls to traditional weaponry.

-Gnomes – Born of the avatar Moosade, gnomes are reclusive by nature. They differ from other woodland creatures with a natural affinity for technology. Gnomes have developed advance weapons including steam engines and guns. With their weak physical stature, they rely heavily on technology and magic in their everyday lives. (Maximum Age Limit = 65-75)

Pros – Able to use advance technology and magic. Better affinity for guns including multi-chamber guns and portable Gatling guns. Able to use siege engines and tanks.

Cons – weakest physical creatures. Heavy reliance on technology and magic make them ill-suited for front line combat.

-Centaur – Born of the avatar Moosade, centaurs are the forests natural defenders alongside the elves. Centaurs high mobility and strength make them assets on the front line. Fighting alongside elves make the centaur nimble enough for guerrilla tactics as well. Centaurs prefer physical combat to magic and as such have a low affinity for it. (Maximum Age Limit = 75-200)

Pros – High mobility with above average physical stats. Can use some magic.

Cons – Low magic resistance. Preference for melee combat lowers ranged defenses.

Because of the complex nature of the races and how long I intend for the story to be some characters may become main characters later on while some main characters may become minor and/or killed off. Multiple submissions are welcome.

Submissions will be open for about two weeks before I start writing. Just send me a PM with the template filled out.


End file.
